Tesis de un Villano
by Sekainoyamato93
Summary: Genos estudiante de la academia de Heroes se le ha encomendado averiguarlo sobre una reunión del villano mas peligroso "Red Cape" con un asesino ruso, pero las cosas no salen como quería, poniéndolos en una situación en que algunos de los dos deba ceder al amor a primera vista. Situaciones de mucho romance, comedia, celos y mucho Nsfw, ademas estarán la pareja Garou/Metal Bat


La academia de los Héroes, una de las academias con más prestigio y únicas que solos los más fuertes e inteligentes llegan a entrar tomándoles con una prueba de ingreso de valor, inteligencia y fuerza, esta academia se dedica a enseñar a las personas de todas las edades a ganarse el titulo de héroes.

Los a los alumnos se les asignaban a un equipos de 4 miembros, uno de ellos un capitán, el problema es que podían asignarte a un capitán desde un niño de 5 años hasta a un viejo decrepito que hubiese obtenido una calificación más alta que tu y que demostrar mas liderazgo y poder de decisión que cualquiera de los otros 3 miembros y lo más importante más experiencia, pero el mayor problema empieza que si tu capitán resultaba ser Amai Mask, el sujeto era realmente fuerte y hermoso pero un narcisista al extremo y lo peor resultaba ser mayor que tu, para Genos ya con 19 años que se encontraba en su habitación cambiándose para ir a la academia, remera blanca, corbata negra y pantalones a acuadrille azules y zapatos deportivos ese era el uniforme de la academia.  
6:00 A.M

Amai: HEY GENOS DESPIERTA! – golpeando la puerta- Shicchi nos llama es urgente!

Genos: YA TÉRMINO!- maldiciéndolo entre murmuros.

Odiaba su capitán narcisista e hipócrita y lo peor es que Genos había sacado la nota perfecta pero rechazo el puesto de capitán porque lo único que quería era obtener información sobre el cyborg que había matado a toda su aldea cuando él tenía 15 años, por culpa de él se había convertido en lo que más odiaba.  
Amai encantado de tomar el puesto, se encontraba por toda la casa despertando a sus compañeros.

Amai: METAL BAT DESPIERTA! YA DEJA DE HABLAR POR TELEFONO CON TU HERMANA!-desde la puerta de la habitación de moreno.

Metal Bat: CIERRA EL PICO! BAJARE CUANDO SE ME DE LA JODIDA GANA!

Amai: PUES QUE SEA RAPIDO TENEMOS UNA MISION IMPORTANTE!- aproximándose a al cuarto de Mumen Rider

Amai: Mumen tu también baja-abriendo la puerta del cuarto de Mumen.

Mumen: ¿no has visto mi arma Amai-san?-con cara de preocupación y despeinado.

Amai:…- rodo los ojos y cerró la puerta

Mumen: ¿donde la habré puesto…? ;-;

Genos salió de su cuarto con una mochila negra y revisando los mensajes del celular, Shicchi uno de los coordinadores le había mandado un mensaje que tenían que ir urgente a la cafetería para su misión nivel Dios, lo cual lo llamo la atención.

Genos: Metal Bat da te prisa o te perderás la diversión- tocando la puerta.

Metal Bat: ¿qué tan grande es la misión?

Genos: nivel Dios…-diciéndolo con seriedad.

Metal: NO JODAS!- abriendo la puerta ya con el uniforme pero desarreglado.

Genos: vienes? – extendiéndole el puño y sonriéndole divertido.

Metal Bat: que pregunta VAMOS!- chocando los puños y riendo, Metal Bat solo miraba el celular si era su hermana, después lo demás ni se enteraba.

Mumen: nivel dios…- este que estaba escuchando lo que dijo Genos cuando salía de su cuarto, la pistola estaba en el cesto de ropa sucia, empezó a temblar un poco con las palabras "nivel Dios"

Metal bat: ¿qué pasa cuatro ojos? No me digas que te asusta la aventura – tomándolo del cuello y arrastrando a Mumen por las escales que protestaba y Genos detrás de ellos.

Así estaba formado el grupo de Genos y daba gracias de que los otros 2 miembros se volvieran sus mejores amigos así podría soportar al tirano de su capitán, ya con los cuatro listos, comenzaron a partir a su trayectoria en uno de los autos de lujo de Amai que se encontraba estacionado al frente de la casa, Genos siempre quería evitar viajar en ese cacharro porque no le gustaba para nada llamar la atención ya que el auto era muy llamativo pero su capitán y según el tenían que mostrar una imagen de un equipo unido y además la situación ameritaba a ir más rápido al lugar.  
Ya en dentro del coche un Metal Bat de malhumor y desarreglado pero ansioso en la parte delantera, un Mumen poniéndose el cinturón y un Amai con la remera entre abierta y lentes de sol manejando el cacharro se dirigieron a la cafetería de la academia para desayunar.

La academia tenía un campus enorme con las casas para los equipos y dos sectores separados, hombres y mujeres para que no haya problemas, en los cuales los equipos se hospedaban y en el centro se encontraba la academia un gran edificio negro.  
Pero Shicchi le había pedido al equipo se reuniera en la cafetería, una vez allí el grupo se encontré con el anciano que estaba sentado en una mesa redonda alejada de los civiles que se encontraban allí.  
Claro que cuando entraron al lugar llamaron la atención ya que la gente los reconoció al instante, eso también odiaba Genos de ser héroe, todos te miran. 

Shicchi: buenos días equipo 9…-ordenando el papeleo que estaba en sus manos

El equipo se sentó en los espacio libres, claro que metal bat puso sus pies arriba de la mesa con Amai regañándolo y este haciendo caso omiso, una camareras les tomo la orden de todos.

Shicchi: bien empecemos, como verán la misión es de nivel Dios.

Metal Bat: si ¿qué pasa con eso? estas muy tranquilo como para que sea de nivel Dios viejo.

Amai: Metal bat puedes callarte ni siquiera empezó.

Metal bat: cállate tu creído! Si esto fuese una misión nivel Dios no te parece que la gente estaría siendo evacuado ahora mismo.

Mumen Rider: Metal Bat…–tratando de tranquilizarlo a Metal Bat que le estaba tirando rayitos por los ojos a Amai.

Shicchi: respondiendo a tu pregunta la misión aun no ha pasado a nivel Dios… más bien sospechamos que está en proceso.

Los cuatro: ¿qué?...

Shicchi: la misión por ahora se encuentra a nivel lobo…

Genos: ¿a qué se refiere?

Shicchi puso unas fotos sobre la mesa de un hombre rubio con traje negro y ojos celestes, con armas y algunos cuerpos mutilados.

Shicchi: el es conocida como Javier Nicolish, un asesino a sueldo buscado por toda Rusia, varios crímenes a familias importantes, y homicidios hoy apareció en esta ciudad.

Los 4 revisaron el expediente de Javier y el papeleo Metal Bat solo la ojeo rápido, Genos la analizo más a fondo, porque un hombre llego a eso pero luego vio bien su pasado y comprendió bien y le pareció más que una ridiculez lo que se estaba dedicando no parecía ser peligrosa para el nivel en el que estaban, más bien era demasiado simple era solo un humana comparado con el siendo un cyborg, a Mumen también le parecía raro no es que él fuera demasiado fuerte pero no era algo que le fuera imposible y en cuanto al capitán solo miro su foto y nada más, mientras la camarera les repartía lo que habían ordenado.

Mumen: Shicchi-san no le parece que es muy simple para que nos asigne este tipo de misiones.-tomado un sorbo de té frio.

Metal Bat: siii este no parece nada fuerte.- dándole un mordisco al sándwich

Amai: no te dejes engañar por las apariencias mono sin modales…

Metal Bat: QUE DIJISTE!?- levantándose de la mesa.

Shicchi: el problema no es el… sino su otro compañero – ignorando la confrontación, procede a sacar la laptop y a mostrarles un video, los 4 dirigieron su atención a la pantalla- esto paso hace unas semanas antes en la ciudad Z.

El video se veía un poco borroso pero aun así se veía era un monstruo bastante grande de color violeta oscuro insultando y desafiando, a un sujeto calvo con traje negro y capa roja de la cual no se inmutaba a moverse del lugar.

Genos:¡ESE ES!- sorprendido

Mumen: ¿Genos-kun lo conoces?

Metal Bat: wooooo ese monstruo seguro lo matara en un segundo.

Amai no decía nada solo miraba la pantalla, cuando la criatura lo está por atacar, el sujeto calvo de un solo puño perfora la mitad de su cuerpo dejándolo tirado en el piso como si nada, solo paso un segundo, lo que pasaba el calvo se da vuelta y mira a la cámara como si nada se le veía claramente su rosto nada especial pero luego se corta el video como si nada, dejando a los 3 miembros estupefactos excepto a Genos.

Shicchi:…Genos-kun parece que no es la primera vez que ves el video ¿no es así?- Genos asiente

Metal Bat: ¡ ¿CONOCES AL CALVO?!-gritando haciendo que todo el mundo lo mire.

Genos:… no personalmente -lo decía un poco avergonzado- estoy trabajando en una tesis sobre él.

Metal Bat: ¿tesis?...

Amai: se nota que tu nunca haces la tarea…-suspirando

Mumen Rider: la tesis que tenemos en la materia de héroes y villanos psicoanálisis- con algunas gotas

Metal Bat: aaahhh siii ya recuerdo… pero eso no es en 5 meses aun hay tiempo- haciendo puchero.

Amai: pero él es mas aplicado que tu, cara de mono- a veces Amai tenía esos momentos que elogiaba a Genos pero, el menor sabia que lo decía con cierta cizaña- Genos te importaría decirnos más?

Genos: se lo bautizo "Red cape" ya que su nombre es desconocido, es uno de los villanos más peligrosos, demasiado fuerte y rápido de un solo golpes aniquila todo a su paso con eso ocurrió a la ciudad B, roba objetos de muchísimo valor joyas, obras de arte y muchos bancos, y creo varias organizaciones que van a robar en nombre de él, causo la muerte de 300 personas en un centro de investigación, y al parecer esta aliados con varios monstruos y también es que la ciudad Z esta bajo total control de él.

Mumen Rider: la ciudad B ¿se la cargo toda él?

Genos: si esta aliado con un ex alumno del maestro Bang "Garou".

Shicchi: Garou ya ha matado a varios de nuestros héroes.

Metal Bat: eeehh!?

Mumen Rider: ¿varios de los nuestros…?

Amai: si son tan populares ¿porque no los hemos escuchado antes?

Shicchi: ambos estuvieron inactivos hace como 8 meses…les perdimos el rastro… pensamos que no aparecerían de nuevo, pero hoy el pentágono filtro información de unas llamadas realizadas por el con Garou y encontramos que ellos se irán a reunir con Javier en un restaurante francés "Les Deux Amours" a las 20:00. 

Amai: aaahh… si conozco el lugar no está lejos de aquí

Shicchi: bien entonces tu los guiaras, averiguaran que traman y NI SE LES OCURRA EMPEZAR UNA BATALLA CON EL, es extremadamente peligroso y no queremos que civiles salgan heridos ES UNA ORDEN… ¿lo has entendido Metal Bat?

Metal Bat: sisiii ya entendí…

Shicchi: con eso me retiro, les deseo mucha suerte equipo 9 –dijo eso y se levanto de la mesa y dejando al grupo con los papeles y la laptop.

Metal Bat: ¿qué hay de malo con que peleemos el sujeto? Podemos atraparlo en ese momento.

Amai: dudo que un calvo puedo ser atrapado por ti, ya que el te consideraría basura y con un simple soplido te mandaría a volar.

Metal Bat: CALLATE ESTIRADO MAL MAQUILLADO!

Amai: hablo el del peinado ridículo…

Mientras ellos seguían peleando, Genos seguía mirando el video con mucha concentración.

Mumen: ¿crees que podremos con esto Genos-kun?

Genos: eso espero… ya que nadie ha podido entablar una conversación con él en persona…- Mumen traga en seco- además… ¿qué querría el hombre más poderoso del mundo con un asesino ruso? 

En ese mismo momento pero en diferente lugar, la Base de "Red cape"

La base era en las profundidades de un edificio abandonado de la ciudad Z, "Red cape" se encontraba mirando las cosas que habían enviado sus grupos de personas que robaban en nombre de él había oro, joyas, obras de arte, de todo. Las profundidades de la base tenía dos pisos llenos de cosas como esas, gente trabajando en búsquedas y armamentos y en el centro había una gran computadora.

Garou: lo han hecho de nuevo ¿no?- saliendo desde las sombras.

Saitama: …si- soltando un suspiro- devuelvo donde lo hayan sacado…-dando la vuelta y empieza a caminar a dirección a una gran computadora.

Garou: enseguida… cambiando de tema ya ha llegado.

Saitama: bien… ¿Dónde la has encontrado?- sentándose enfrente de la pantalla y mirando las fotos de Javier

Garou: tengo algunos amigos que me deben favores y el estaba disponible, pretende quedarse a vivir en esta ciudad.

Saitama: un asesino… ¿Donde es la cita?

Garou: "Les Deux Amours" el misma recomendó el sitio, un poco moderno pero bastante discreto diría yo aunque no es mi estilo.

Saitama:…cancélala. –levantando del asiento y dirigiéndose hacia las puertas que dirigen afuera de la base

Garou: esper—QUEE! ¡¿Por qué?! SI ESTA TODO LISTO! –siguiéndolo detrás.

Saitama: NO VOY A CITAS A CIEGAS!- avergonzado y caminando más rápido.

Garou: SI PERO ESTO NO ES UNA CITA A CIEGAS, YA SABES CON QUIEN VAS DE CITA!

Saitama: dile que surgió algo que no puedo -firmándole unos papeles a uno de los hombres que estaba trabajando en los armamentos- no lo se inventa algo…

Garou: Vamos Saitama a pasado 2 años tienes que salir de aquí…-tomándole del brazo

Saitama: ¿de qué hablas? He tenido una cita

Garou: salir en grupos no se cuenta como citas, he irse a mitad de una por un falso dolor de estomago no cuenta como cita- decía esto con una mirada burlona y cínica.

Saitama: hablaba alto… aun estando cerca de él - rascándose la cabeza y evitando la mirada de Garou

Garou: conozco ese plan que haces siempre, te escondes en esa idea de controlar el mundo porque le tienes miedo a las relaciones…después de que te dejara por no cumplir sus expectativas, NO SEAS IDIOTA EL SUJETO NO TE APRECIABA DATE UNA OPORTUNIDAD…

Saitama estaba en silencio, si ya hace 2 años que su pareja lo dejo porque según él no era suficiente bueno para él le dijo que no quería perder más el tiempo con el que solo era un juego y que quería hijos… fue devastador para Saitama.  
Y Garou lo sabía y quería ayudarlo a superar ese dolor.

Garou: mira solo prueba…es mejor probar que nunca a ver sentido algo nuevo.

Saitama:…bien- soltando un suspiro- pero si esto no funciona te golpeare.

Garou: sisi lo que sea pero promete que estarás por lo menos abierto

Saitama: abierto a ¿qué?

Garou: AL AMOR! *-*

Saitama:… -_-.

A veces su amigo debería dejar de mirar doramas japoneses. 


End file.
